


you poor unfortunate soul

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: “Mhm! Atua knows that what Miu really needs is a friend! I can tell that you’re lonely and afraid, and all you want is someone to accept you for who you really are. There’s no need to be ashamed of that.” // Angie sees through Miu's acts instantly.





	you poor unfortunate soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request from the dr amino! "iruma sees angie praising atua and she prepares to tease her but angie starts to charm her at least to accept her if not atua." i wandered away from the prompt a little bit, but i'm happy with how it turned out for a quick drabble, since i've never written miu before!

Simply put, Miu was running out of options. Even gorgeous girl geniuses (pathetic losers) like her needed companionship from time to time. She needed someone to be witness to her brilliance, or the entire world would miss out. (She was scared, so, so scared, and nobody could stand to be around her for more than a few minutes). 

Sighing heavily, she got up, not bothering to put away any of the materials she’d been working with before leaving her lab. It would all still be there when she got back (if she got back). 

As she stepped outside, Miu forced a cocky smirk onto her face, heading across the courtyard. She didn’t have any particular destination in mind — she was mostly just looking for someone to spend a bit of time with. Anyone would do at this point. She ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the light breeze on her skin. Ah, there was a potential target, right up ahead.

Angie Yonaga was one of the (cutest) most embarrassing people she’d ever had the displeasure of meeting. Even now, the other girl was sitting cross-legged in the grass, eyes closed and hands clasped together. Miu scoffed under her breath. Even the sun seemed intent on mocking her today, beams of light shining down on Angie and making her positively glow.

“What the fuck are you up to, A-cup?” she asked loudly, approaching where Angie was sitting. “You still gettin’ all hot and bothered over your Atua shit? Good fuckin’ luck with that. Blind faith’s never saved anyone.”

“Ah, good morning, Miu,” Angie said cheerily, opening her eyes and slowly lowering her hands. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to pray with me? Atua welcomes you, even if you don’t believe in his power! Yep, yep, that’s the divine miracle of faith. I work extra hard so that everyone will have a happy ending!”

“Well, I can think of one kind of happy ending I can get behind, but I don’t see you in any hurry to feel me up.” Miu rolled her eyes, leaning back against a nearby tree and looking down at her. “If you want to, though, go ahead. I know my tits are irresistible, especially when you’ve barely got any of your own.”

“Hmm...” Angie seemed genuinely puzzled by that remark, like she couldn’t quite figure out what had caused the conversation to go in that direction. God, what a loser, Miu thought, but it didn’t sound all that genuine when she wasn’t saying it out loud. Not to mention a phony. Miu had heard some of the things Angie said to the others, and she wasn’t nearly as innocent as she might act.

“Atua isn’t in the mood to help you like that right now, but he’s telling Angie that it’s not what Miu really needs anyway.” Angie beamed. Miu wondered if her face ever started hurting from smiling so much of the time.

“Oh yeah? Then is Atua going to tell me what he thinks I need, or just act all high and fuckin’ mighty about it?” Miu could feel her face heating up, and she hoped it wasn’t obvious that she was blushing. There was no way that Angie could have seen through her facade, right? 

“Mhm! Atua knows that what Miu really needs is a friend! I can tell that you’re lonely and afraid, and all you want is someone to accept you for who you really are. There’s no need to be ashamed of that.” Before Miu could even hope to formulate a suitably scathing response to that, Angie hopped up from where she was sitting, brushing a few stray blades of grass from her skirt.

Then, just like that, she closed the distance between them, enveloping Miu in a tight hug and humming softly. Miu immediately tensed up, and her first instinct was to pull away and make a joke about it, but...it actually was really comforting. She awkwardly leaned down to minimize the height difference between them, arms slowly winding themselves around Angie in return.

“See,” Angie murmured, a bit quieter now that they were so close. “Don’t you feel so much better now?” Her grip on Miu hadn’t faltered at all, and she was actually nuzzling against her a little, bringing to mind a needy cat.

“Sure, whatever,” Miu mumbled, biting her lip and moving one hand to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. “Not like I mind chicks rubbing up against me.”

Angie giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Miu’s cheek before pulling away.

“Atua understands that Miu’s not ready to say how she really feels yet. It’s okay! Angie will be waiting for when you discover the truth. Uh huh, she’ll be Miu’s friend, no problem.” With another quiet laugh, Angie added in a cheery “Byeonara!” and skipped away towards the school building, leaving Miu frozen under the tree.

What the hell had just happened? Slowly, she raised a hand to her cheek, fingertips brushing over where Angie’s lips had been mere moments before.

“Moron,” Miu said under her breath, shaking her head. Even as she walked off in the opposite direction, she knew that she’d be paying Angie another visit sometime soon.


End file.
